It's not that simple
by nanabest
Summary: This is what happens when aizen pairs up the espada's. suck at summaries.rated for language,and inappropriate content for any younger than eighteen.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Normally I wouldnt pay any attention to what Aizen would say during meetings but today he finally got my all started when Aizen informed everyone about Ulquiorra's injuries he got from -heck i dont know i wasnt paying attention. Anyways supossedly it was really bad so aizen was chosing an espada to take care of Ulquiorra.

Mostly because Aizen had been planing on assingning espada's in partners and who ever was Ulquiorra's partner had to take care of him.

Even befor Aizen started pairing people up I could already see people's fingers crossing so that they wouldnt get paired with Ulquiorra. I on the other hand didn't even bother cause it wasnt likely for me to get picked and even if I did I wouldnt do shit for Ulquiorra.

"Alright let get started. Tier Harribel and Nnoitra Gilga" Aizen read off of a paper.

" Baraggan Louisenbairn and Yammy Llargo. Coyote Starrk and Szayel Aporro Granz. Zommari Rureaux and Aaroniero Arruruerie." it wasnt until everyone said 'yes' that I notice I wasnt called.

"Grimmjow you are partnered up with Ulquiorra"he finished looking up at everyone with satified look on his face.

"Fuck no " I cursed " there is no way in hell im pairing up with that emotionless punk with no fucking back bone so you can shove that entire list up your got damn ass." I barked, standing up to prove how serious I was. I was about ready to have the arguement of my life.

"Grimmjow " was all aizen had to say befor his reiatsu exploded, and was immediatly aimed strait at me causing me to fall down to my knees.

"Grimmjow you will be paired with ulquiorra. you'll take care of him and help when ever he is in trouble. you guys are partners as in tovaras. Is that under stood?" he asked not waiting for an answer.

"okay then everyone will be staying in the same rooms as their partners that is all. oh and the rooms you'll be going to be staying in will be given to you by gin. this meeting is now over" he said finally stopping his reiatsu from continueing it's sufficating grip on me.

...

after I finished getting all my clothes to switch rooms,I walked through the halls of las noches to where my room was suppose to be.

I stopped walking when I saw a big white door with bold gothic letters that read **64** . I lifted up my hand and touched the gold doorknob opening the door and I walked in the room.

After walking in the the room I looked around and notice that there was two beds. one that was fixed neatly with folded covers on it.

The other one had a lump on it and I figured ulquiorra was sleeping. I walked over to my bed and dropped my bag on the bed. I unzipped my bag and began to fix my clothes.

I walked over the closet and opened it to see Ulquiorra's clothes already in the there.

'Tch. you got to be fucking kidding me' I thought. 'why the fuck is there only one closet' I looked around to check and see if I had just missed it.

I grumpily shoved my close in the closet muttering while I did so.

After I finished I walked over to my bed, shoving my bag off of it then laying down. I closed my eyes prepared to sleep when I heared a groan come from the othe side of the room.

I quickly sat up and glared at ulquiorra's bed.

"Shut the fuck up" I growled laying roughly back on the bed pulling the covers over my head. i heared a whimper come from ulquiorra then another groan.

God damn it I stood up thowing my covers off of me and walked over to Ulquiorra's bed pulling the covers off of his head down to his shoulder's.I froze when I looked at Ulquiorra.

Ulquorra's pale cheeks were colored a dark red and his breathing was he had beads sweat on his face which caused his hair to stick to his face and as if a switch went off all of my anger disappeared and was replaced with concern.

'Damn,damn' I thought getting up and walking into the bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water.

I walked out of the bathroom with the wet cloth then place it on ulquiorra's forehead while wiped away all of his sweat.

At the current moment all that concerned me was that Ulquiorra get I wiped ulquiorra's face his lips slowly parted causing me to pause in my action and looked down at Ulquiorra's pale lips.I slowly moved my hand from the cloth that was in my hand. I unconscious licked my throat got dry which caused me to hand travel down his face and I cupped Ulquiorra cheeks.I slowly leaned in causing my lips to brush against Ulquiorra's soft lips.

Ulqiorrra's lips were soft and sweet. I licked his lips then froze when my tongue slipped into his mouth and touched his tongue.I pulled away ending our kiss.

"Grimm...jow" I heard ulquiorra whisper.I stared at him wide eyes in shock at hearing my name.

I leaned back in kissing Ulquiorra's lips.I slowly began to lick and tug on Ulquiorra's bottom lip.

I felt thin arms wrap around my neck and our kiss deepend. I pulled away and looked at ulquiorra's half lidded eyes filled with lust. I leaned back in and kissing ulquiorra again intertwining our tongue in a beautiful dance for dominance. I pulled from his lip and slowly I place soft teasing kisses on Ulqiorra's cheeks.I moved down and licked up Ulquiorra's jaw line up to his ear. I bit Ulquiorra's ear earning me a moan from him which instantly got me ten time harder then I already was.i moved down to ulquiorra's neck leaving soft kisses.

I began to suck on Ulquiorra's neck leaving a bright red hickey. I unbutton ulquiorra's shirt leaving my marks I went down to Ulquiorra's soft pale skin.

My lips all the way to down Ulquiorra's harden nipples where I began to suck and lick while my other hand squeezed and tease ulquiorra's other hard nipple. I felt Ulquiorra's fingers lace through my hair as his back arched arched and he moaned loudly. without leaving Ulquiorra's nipples, I slowly sat on Ulquiorra's bed.

I moved my tongue and switched to his other nipple while my hand slid down Ulquiorra's abdominal and pulled on Ulquiorra's pant tugging at them for a while before successfully pulling them down. I pulled Ulquiorra's boxers then went to work of playing with Ulquiorra's balls.

After awhile of torturous teasing I decided that I really needed a release. I pulled my hakuma down. I pulled away from Ulquiorra's nipples smashing our lips together.

while I crawled on top of him and went in between his legs as our tongue intertwined My hand moved up to Ulquiorra's hard erection and began to stroke it as I slowly entered Ulquiorra's very tight ring of gasp in pain pulling away from our kiss.

I looked at Ulquiorra to see his eyes shut and his lips purse tightly together.

'Damn I forgot to prepare him .' I thought mentally slapping my self. I leaned in near Ulquiorra's ear.

"It's okay. Just breath Ulquiorra,It'll all be over soon" I said as I slowly pulled out .I saw Ulquiorra nod which told me to keep going.I went in and then out in a painfully slow paste.

"Grimmjo w" Ulquiorra suddenly moaned out of nowhere causing me to slide in then out quicker then I was suppose to.

"Ah...ah... more faster" I heard Ulquiorra moan, and I complied. going faster and harder.

Me and Ulquiorra continued in that paste with nothing but the sound of our moans to keep us the skin against skin contact was driving me crazy and I could feel my self nearing my climax with every thrust.

"Ah...Grimmjow im comin" I heard Ulquiorra moan as he climaxed on entrance tightened around my cock cause me to climax after him.

I fell against Ulquiorra's chest. I looked at ulquiorra who was sleeping already.

I sat up and pulled my clothes on.

I walked out of my room.

'Damn thank goodness I didn't cross my fingers to not get Ulquiorra who would have thought Ulquiorra was a good fuck.

"Ggrrrimmmjoww"Gin sung

"You enjoy your pairing" he said with that creepy smile .

My grin widen.

"Hell yeah" I laughed

A/N yeah so the next chapter will be sit it was so short, i'm trying T.T

Grimmjow: damn ulquiorra is a good fuck


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: Coyote Stark and Szayel Aporro Granz

After the meeting I quietly walked through the corridors of los noches.I was heading to my room for an after noon nap.I was planing on getting my things then heading in the direction of the room Aizen ordered me and Szayel to share.

I stoppped in front of a door with a big black bold number that read '**1'. **I took hold of the door knob then turned it slowly pushing the door open.I took two step in then froze when I felt someone eles reitsu in my room. After a second of noticing the reitsu was to small to be a real threat to me, I yawned then switched on the lights.

"hello stark" greeted the pink haired man who sat crosed legged on my bed. i walked more into the room.

'hey" i said scatching the back of my head."what your doing here?" i asked genuely uncrossed then recrossed his legs.

"well i figured you'd be too tired to gather all your things .so i did it for you durring the meeting... oh and by all your thing i mean just you clothes. i thought you should deem whats important and what wasn't"szayel finished uncrossing his legs then recrossing them. and by now it was starting to feel like he was doing this on as if he was inviting me into something i knew i'd regret.

"you know us being partners i thought i'd do something nice for you" he explained biting his pink, plumped lower lips.i looked away at the mirror in my room to see if i could get the vivd images of szayelscreaming my name while sqirming underneith me otta of my head.

i felt my pants get tight and i began to pray to any deiti that szayel didn't notice.

i was so lost in thought that i didnt even notice szayel walk up to me until his hand touched my arm. i looked down at the pinkette who looked at me with innocent eyes.

"hmmm stark?" he pouted ending any doubts in my mind tellind me this was a bad idea.

in a blink of an eye, i had szayel on the bed while i ravished his plumped lips parted without me having to ask for enterance.

my tongue darted in szayels mouth and my tongue interwined with his.i hearded a moan come from szayel which only turned me on even more,and before i knew it all our clothes and szayel was grinding on my hips with his very hard erection.

"hn...stark"szayel moaned loudly as i nipped at his szayel put his hand on my chest.

"...wait..." szayel interrupted. i closed my eyes as szayel pushed me off of him causing me to fall on the left side of my bed beside. 'of course szayel didnt want this'.i thought mentally smacking myself.

"i'm sorr-" i stopped at the sudden feel of wait shift from the bed to me.i opened my bed then looked at szayel who was now sitting on top of me with his leggs on either side of my body.

szayel leaned down and began to kiss my neck. i could feel szayel wet, hot tongue traveling down my neck and down my chest.

"szaye-ah" i moaned as i felt a something wrap around my hard tongue continue to travel down until he reached my pulsing dick.

i felt something wet engulf my cock.

"ah...szayel" i moaned lookeing down and staring at szayel who was sucking me tongue grazed my dick causing my to moan again as i grabed his deep throated then went straight to the head of my dick teasing tongue circled around my head licking the tip as his figures worked with my balls.

"damn..." i stopped licking my head and went down to my balls and began to lick and suck on it while he gave me a hand job.

_'damn when the fuck did szayel...ah...get so good at this'_i tried to to think normally but it was beganing to be impossable,it was like szayel new exactly where to touch me and how to touch it.

"f...f-ffuck stark" i heard szayel moan which sent a wave of pleasure through my body.i shivered as i recovered from all the pleasue szayel was still giving me.

"i cant take it anymore...stark fuck me"szayel begged pulling away from my very hard dick.

in an instant i pulled szayel under me positioning myself between his legs and in one fluid motion i thrusted into szayels tight ring of muscles.

"ahh...stark"szayel moaned loud i was afraid lillnette would walk in.

i pulled out just to shove my dick in side of that bundle of warmth causing szayel's moans to become louder and more unsteady as time past. as we continued i slowly started to tune out the world as i focused on pleasuring me and szayel.

i could feel my paste hetting faster and harder as i repeatedly hit szayel in his postrate.i started to go so fast that all i could see was a blur of pink and tan.i wrapped my hand around szayel's cock and began to pump in time with my thrust causing szayel moans got evan louder if that was even possible.

i leaned kissing szayels bruised lips as he wrapped his arms around my neck.i pounded evn more earning sexy loud moans from the pinkette's soft pink the current moment i was in complete bliss at the new found pleasure i was receiving from pounding into szayel.

i felt szayels ring of muscles get tighter around my dick as szayel had his orgasm causing his seed to sqirt on me and his chest and as if his orgasm flipped a switched i orasmed in szayel's .

i fell on the bed next to szayel as i recovered from my orgasm.i turned and looked at looked beautiful,his face was slightly flushed and his sweat looked like diamond on his face, his hair fell beautifully on his face and his breathing was slightly uneven.

"sweet dreaams stark"szayel said wrapping his arm around my waist and laying his head down on my chest.i yawned tired since i had missed my afternoon nap.

'maybe i wont regret this, sleeping with szayel' i thought then said

"you too" then fell asleep.

A/N yah so heres chapter next chapter will be tier and nnoitra hope you like !and plese review it gets by the way it's still an grimmulqui fic


End file.
